


I Put a Spell on You (and Now You’re Mine)

by MissYouSoFar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood and Injury, But no one dies, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Let Alec call Magnus babe 2020, M/M, Soulmates, vampire lore taken from A Discovery of Witches, vampire!Alec, witch!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYouSoFar/pseuds/MissYouSoFar
Summary: Before Magnus, Alec had three priorities for his afterlife. Magnus shattered two of three with ease. It took mere days after their first date for Alec to fall quickly and painfully in love with him and add a new priority to his list.Or, Alec falls in love with the witch next door and it changes his life.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, mentioned
Comments: 34
Kudos: 184





	I Put a Spell on You (and Now You’re Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, the vampire stuff in this is kind of weird/not the standard and I took it from A Discovery of Witches. I suppose you could consider this a very very very loose AU of that, but mostly it's just that I liked the lore. 
> 
> The titled is from I Put A Spell On You (but the Hocus Pocus version).
> 
> I made a playlist as well, if anyone wants to give a listen. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/28ysHIUhT0CxSlhuy7403P?si=wkb7UiQ_TvaFShSDtnVCBg
> 
> Beta'ed by @BookWhipped, so any remaining errors are all mine. She's the best. 10/10, would recommend. 
> 
> Also, thank you, Yuki, for always being my cheerleader. <3333

The autumnal equinox, Mabon, has always been one of Alec's favorite days of the year. He may not be Wiccan, but he's always enjoyed a good festival. He hasn't attended a harvest festival in at least a century, though.

(Alec finds he loves autumn even more after being with Magnus. He loves Magnus stealing his sweaters because he's cold or Magnus pulling him down into a kiss after wrapping him up in a scarf. He loves coming home after a long, chilly day to Magnus soaking in their clawfoot tub. It's usually the highlight of his day to slip out of his clothes and behind Magnus, pressing kisses along his neck and shoulders, gently washing his hair when asked.

It's a privilege to witness Magnus' apple harvest rite, thanking the gods for the bountiful harvest each year. Most people outside their circle of friends think the small pumpkins, leaves, acorns, and pair of orange candles are Alec and Magnus being seasonally decorative, not materials for Magnus' altar hidden in plain sight.

One of Alec's favorite fall memories is Magnus pressing him against the door of his apartment after their first date, the taste of mulled wine and desire dancing on his tongue. Magnus' heavy-lidded eyes as he whispered goodnight. An invitation to come inside weighing heavily on Alec's lips. 

Alec dreamt of cinnamon for days.) 

It just so happens the day Magnus moves into the apartment next door is Mabon. It should be a day like any other, but Alec wakes up feeling like he hasn't fed in weeks, overwhelmed by the heady scent of frankincense, sandalwood, jasmine, and apples filling his senses. His tongue darts out to wet his lips, dry from thirst. The smell in the air clings to his mouth, coating his throat. 

It's unusual for him to feel this hunger level, having just fed as recently as yesterday. The last time he felt like this was when he woke up in a freshly dug grave. Mabon could be affecting him strangely, causing him to be hungrier. Perhaps it was because today was the first Mabon that aligned with a full moon in nearly a century.

Alec's fangs start to extend the longer he lazes in bed, the vampire equivalent of a human's stomach growling. Thankfully, he still has some blood left in the fridge. 

There is a loud crash next door on Alec's way to the fridge, followed by someone shouting, "Magnus, where do you want this? Also, shit, were those crystals important?"

Alec has to strain his ears to hear someone, probably Magnus, sigh softly and reply, "In the kitchen is fine, Cat."

It's hard with his enhanced hearing, but he does his best to tune out their conversation as he sits at his breakfast bar, savoring a nice cup of A positive. He even goes as far as putting his favorite Bach record on the phonograph, but he can still hear bits and pieces despite his best efforts to focus on the music. He finds out Magnus quit his job as a lawyer in Brooklyn to move to Salem and opened an occult bookstore with Catarina and that he’s an honorary uncle to her daughter, Madzie. When they start talking about Catarina's lack of sex life and Magnus' year-long dry spell, complete with explicit details about what they miss, Alec decides maybe it's time to get out of his apartment for a while. 

Theoretically, Alec will need to look his neighbor in the face someday, and not knowing all the details about how they want to get laid will be beneficial.

For appearance's sake, Alec grabs his jacket and a book and heads to the door. Central Park was charming this time of year. Maybe he'd take a walk through a Shakespeare garden or sit by the lake. 

Most of his vampire abilities were more of a curse than a blessing, but he was grateful that he could walk in the sun with no adverse effects, unlike most lore indicated (And, no, he doesn't sparkle.)

Stepping out through the doorway, Alec freezes in front of an apartment with the door wide open. The delicious smell from inside wafting out and hitting him like a slap to the face. It’s the same scent he had detected in his apartment, but if the delicious smell was overwhelming inside his apartment, it's nothing compared to the source. Here Alec can tell there is a layer of peppermint and clean sweat under the cedar, jasmine, and frankincense, as well as the artificial smell of flowery deodorant. 

"Are you okay?" 

Alec opens his eyes, dazed. He hadn’t noticed he'd let them fall closed as he scented the air. He realizes that it must look strange, standing frozen in the open door. "I'm fine, thank you," Alec replies, turning towards the voice and seeing only a teetering stack of boxes and muscled biceps.

"Glad to hear it, handsome," the voice attached to the biceps says. The man sets down his stack of boxes, and Alec gets a glimpse of their face. Fuck, this man checks all his boxes, ones Alec didn't even know he had. 

Alec doesn't know where he wants to look first. His nature usually has his focus start on someone's neck or wrist before he's even thought about it. For the first time, in a very long time, Alec feels more like a man than a monster. 

He is absolutely gorgeous. His mouth framed beautifully by a goatee, the tiny mole over his right eyebrow, the filigree cuff curved around his helix, emerald green lined his eyes, a soft shimmery gold across his lids were only the beginning of his beauty.

A small silver pentacle hangs on the delicate chain around his neck, nestled against his breastbone with his other necklaces. His hair is a lovely, soft purple, but what really grabs Alec's attention is his magic, pouring off him in beautiful, blue shimmering waves. So he’s a witch then. 

This stranger's whole body reads like a book of Alec's past. Alec is sure his hair is the exact shade of the lavender fields in the south of France that he and Izzy spent years running through, his magic the color and movement of the Mediterranean Sea in Greece where Alec fell in love for the first time. His lips painted deep red, like Alec's blood spilled on the cobblestone, Izzy's screams echoing down the empty street. 

"Hi." Alec blurts out, instead of leaving. He finds himself extending his hand towards Magnus, a gesture that surprises himself. "I'm Alexander Lightwood." 

"Hello. Magnus. I just moved in." He gestures to the stacks of boxes. "But you probably guessed that from the boxes and the moving in of furniture. It's nice to meet you, Alexander."

"Just Alec is fine."

Magnus has to shuffle forward a few steps to reach Alec's outstretched hand, his jacket shifting with the movement and-- the scent. It was Magnus. 

Alec feels his fangs starting to extend unexpectedly, his hunger returning. He drops his hand in surprise before Magnus's skin can make contact with his own. 

Magnus doesn't seem to notice Alec's hesitation, his hand curving around the bend of his elbow instead. It's like the strike of a match. Alec can feel the heat of his palm through his jacket and shirt, so hot that Alec wouldn't be surprised to find the outline of Magnus's fingers branded into his skin. He has to leave before the heat burns him alive. 

"I'm late for...s-something." Alec cringes. There's no way Magnus wouldn't see through his poor attempt at a lie. Fuck, he'll worry about that later. "I— I need to. I...gotta go." 

He mutters an apology as he brushes past Magnus, tendrils of Magnus' magic clinging to the material of Alec's jacket. 

"Wait, I--"

Glancing back, he feels a pang of guilt at Magnus' beautiful face scrunched up in confusion. He is so, so screwed. 

"Bye," Magnus sighs, his hand still hovering in the air where Alec had been. 

Universe, 1. Alec, 0. 

* * *

Thankfully, though his scent still clings to the hallway and probably Alec's apartment, Magnus is nowhere to be found when Alec returns a few hours and a couple of pints of blood later. 

The only sounds coming from inside Magnus' apartment are the gentle hum of Magnus's protective runes magicked onto the door and the occasional meow. 

His attraction to Magnus, his desire for him, was dangerous. For both of them. It had been decades since he'd felt this kind of connection to someone. Alec had been alone for so long since becoming a vampire. Always too afraid to love someone and have to watch them die. He found it easier to hold himself back, and after a few centuries, love and attraction were things that didn't even cross his mind anymore. 

But there was something about Magnus. 

Alec slinks down the hallway to find there's a small post-it note stuck to his door. It's written in a glittery pink gel pen. 

Alec—

Sorry about earlier tonight. I'm having a housewarming party tomorrow night if you wanna come. I promise I don't bite. ;) — MB

Alec crumples the note, tossing it into his kitchen trash can when he gets inside. Being in Magnu's apartment would be unbearable. 

God, he feels like Edward Cullen. It is fucking embarrassing. He aspired to be at least as cool as Dracula. Hell, he'd even settle for Lestat. 

Feeling pretty sorry for himself, Alec opens a bottle of merlot and pours himself a generous glass. He takes a sip, savoring the bold notes of cedar, smoke, and plum blended with a subtler taste of chocolate. 

He's lying on the couch, finishing his second glass of wine, and half paying attention to something on the History Channel when he feels Magnus come home. His magic floods through the walls within seconds, wrapping around Alec like a blanket, seeping into his skin and making him feel warm. 

In all the years Alec has lived, he's never met a witch that possessed the kind of power Magnus has. Alec couldn't help but think about what it would be like to taste that power.

Logically, Alec knew it was crazy. They had only just met, but Alec couldn't help but think Magnus had unlocked something in him. He made Alec want things again, things like love, companionship, to be bonded. 

Alec pours himself a third glass, and heads to bed, hoping to wake with the foolish notion that Magnus would like someone like him gone from his mind. He tries to anyway; sleep doesn't come easily. He wakes in fits and starts, his dreams trying to claw their way out into reality. 

_Magnus is on a deep red blanket in a small clearing in the middle of a field of beautiful white lilies. The sunlight shines through his dark hair, making it shimmer like black sapphires. A circle of garnets, moonstone, and citrine surround him._

_Magnus jumps to his feet, closing the distance between them in the blink of an eye. He curls his fingers around Alec’s, twisting until his fingers slot between Alec’s. Alec can’t help but think their hands fit together perfectly._

_"Alexander, you came! I didn't think you would."_

_“I shouldn’t be here,” Alec whispers. Magnus’ eyes are mesmerizing. He can’t look away from the beautiful gold and green color and slitted pupils, just like a cat. “But I can’t stay away from you.”_

_“You shouldn’t fight it,” Magnus insists. “I want you.”_

_Magnus drops his hand to snap his fingers. A huge strawberry appears in a shower of blue sparks within Magnus' hand. "Here. Have a taste."_

_He holds the strawberry up to Alec's lips. "Take a bite, Alexander. I know you want to."_

_Alec closes his eyes and parts his lips, letting Magnus press the tip of the strawberry into his mouth. He sinks his teeth into the flesh of the berry, juice exploding on his tongue and sliding down his throat._

_"Do you want more?" Magnus murmurs, sounding very far away._

_"Yes." Alec reaches out for him, but his hands only find empty space instead of soft flesh over hard muscle._

_Magnus' fingers slide up into his hair, his breath ghosting over Alec's lips in a way that feels almost like a kiss. "I'm here, sweetheart."_

_Alec opens his eyes, and they're in his bed. They've lost their clothes in the shift, and Alec can feel every glorious inch of Magnus' warm skin against his own._

_Looking at Magnus is almost blinding, but Alec never wants to look away. His skin glows and sparkles against the black silk sheets, like starlight._

_"You can touch me. I'm yours."_

_Alec's vision seems to tunnel until all he can see are two small punctures on Magnus' neck, so fresh that blood is still welling on the surface._

_"This isn't real," Alec says even as his mouth waters with the desire to taste. "It can't be."_

_"Don't you want it to be?" Magnus whispers, pulling Alec's head into the crook of his neck. "Take what you want from me."_

_"Yes. Please."_

_Alec drags his tongue across his bite, groaning softly at the taste, like rich red wine, like ambrosia. He wants more. Alec wants everything Magnus will give him. He wants to touch and taste and take until they're both satisfied._

_"Drink."_

_He sinks his teeth back into Magnus' neck, his moan like the most beautiful music Alec has ever heard. It's not a sound he will soon forget._

_"I will always be yours, Alexander."_

In the morning, Alec finds a single white lily outside his door. Attached to the flower with twine is a note. Alec lifts the flower to his nose, inhaling its sweet scent mixed with the underlying smell that is distinctively Magnus.

Party starts at 7:00. Hope I see you there. :)

— M

The idea is tempting. Not that Alec wants to attend a party, but he would like to see Magnus again. The thing is, he knows it's a terrible idea. And so, Alec makes it a point to go out before 7:00 and returns only when the sun is nearly over the horizon. 

However, when Alec heads inside, he can't bring himself to throw away the lily. Instead, he plucks a book off the shelf, placing the flower between two sheets of parchment paper and carefully pressing it into a book that he puts it back on the shelf. Out of sight, but not forgotten. 

* * *

As much as Alec feels drawn to him, he still does his best to avoid Magnus. Until he can get his thoughts, desires, and goddamn dreams under control, it's for the best. He's done it before, spent literal decades honing his self-control; it should be easy. 

Except Magnus seems to be everywhere. Alec can't escape him no matter how hard he tries, and even if he could, Magnus has gotten in Alec's head, and his magic is filling Alec's apartment. If he's not in the hallway, always with a wave and a quiet "Hello Alexander," then he's downstairs in the lobby talking to the bespeckled doorman or on the rooftop, offering Alec a cocktail, illuminated by soft, twinkling lights that make him look even more ethereally beautiful.

When, on the rare occasion, Alec accepts his offer, Magnus dazzles him with conversation and even manages to pry bits of information from Alec. Magnus always looked increasingly delighted with every detail Alec shares. Magnus is the kindest person Alec has met in decades, and the more Alec gets to know him, the harder it is to stay away.

So, by the time Halloween is right around the corner, Alec has officially thrown in the towel. He doesn’t want to stay away from Magnus anymore. In whatever capacity, Magnus is in his life for the foreseeable future, and… maybe Alec sort of likes him a little bit -- might as well start leaning into it. (Magnus) Universe, 2. Alec, 0. 

* * *

On Halloween night, Alec heads up to the roof for some air and finds Magnus there. Alec had expected him to be out trick or treating with his niece, or perhaps in his shop capitalizing on the influx of tourists, but instead, he's sitting on the couch by the firepit with his cellphone wedged between his ear and shoulder, arms gesticulating wildly as he talks, the flames from the fire reflecting in his irises.

It’s a pleasant surprise this time. It had been nearly a week since Alec had run into Magnus anywhere and in a way, he kind of missed the witch’s presence. 

Alec can still sense Magnus' magic, but it's not surrounding him like a cloak anymore. He briefly wonders if he were to touch Magnus, would he feel the magic on his skin? If they kissed, would he taste it on his tongue? 

The thought is so distracting that Alec lets the door slip out of his hands and close with a loud click that has Magnus' gaze snapping to him before he quickly looks away and lowers his voice. It feels strange, seeing Magnus after he’d been away for almost a week and not having him greet him with a wave. He had missed Magnus’ presence more than he anticipated. 

"Hi." Alec blurts out after a few minutes, resisting the urge to hide his face in his hands. He’s 245 years old. He should be calm, collected, maybe even suave, but Magnus makes him _so_ uncool. 

Magnus looks back up, his grimace melting away into a smile before he mouths, ' _Hi Alexander_.' 

Alec hasn't moved from his spot by the door when Magnus hangs up the phone a few minutes later, suspended in place with something Alec thinks might be nerves. It feels like snakes are writhing in his stomach, and his heart might literally be in his throat. 

Magnus tucks his phone into his back pocket, turning his attention to Alec. "Hey, you can sit if you want to." He pats the cushion next to him and scoots closer to the arm of the couch to make extra room for Alec. "I told you, I don't bite.”

_But I do._

Alec groans quietly. He really wishes Magnus would stop saying that. His canines start to tingle and elongate the tiniest bit before Alec can wrestle them under his control. Alec isn’t sure what to do about Magnus’ invitation. 

On the one hand, he wants to get to know Magnus better, but on the other hand, growing up, tradition dictated that you had a chaperone when you were with the object of your affection. There was also the matter of what is it about Magnus that always has Alec popping the vampire equivalent of an erection? 

“Well, unless you ask really, _really_ nicely,” Magnus adds with a wink. “What brings you to the roof on this fine All Hallow’s Eve, darling?”

"You were gone," Alec says suddenly, realizing they’d fallen into silence. Smooth, Alec. Real smooth. He pushes off the door and walks over to Magnus. "I mean, I haven't seen you around for a few days," Alec clarifies, the bare skin of his arm brushing against Magnus' jacket when he sits down. 

"One of my best friends was getting married over the weekend.” Magnus grins, looking absolutely delighted, which _almost_ makes Alec's embarrassment worth it. “I stayed a couple of extra days to see my mom. I only got back a few hours ago.” 

Alec nods. “Well, it wasn’t the same. Not running into you everywhere,” Alec teases. “I’m glad you’re back, and we can resume our regularly scheduled run-ins.” 

“I missed you too, Alexander,” Magnus whispers conspiratorially. “You never did answer my question. What drew you to the roof this evening?”

_You._

“I wanted some fresh air, and well, let’s just say I’m not big on the Halloween crowds.”

“Alexander!” Magnus gasps loudly, dramatically holding a hand to his chest. “I don’t think we can continue being friends if you don’t like Halloween.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like Halloween. Just the crowds.” Alec laughs, holding his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t realize we were already friends.”

“Of course we’re friends, Alexander. I don’t offer my world-famous cocktails to anyone, you know.”

“But we barely know each other.”

“Well, the best way to fix that--“ Magnus mused, taking a sip of his drink and turning to stretch his legs out across the couch, “--is for you to tell me more about yourself.”

Alec doesn't really know what to say. He could tell him any of the made-up stories he's come up with over the years to avoid suspicion, but he doesn't want to lie to Magnus. He wants to tell him about when he finally learned to drive a car when he was 200 or winters in Spain. 

“Um, I have--had three siblings. Isabelle, Jace, and, uh, Max. But he-- it’s only Izzy and Jace now.” 

Magnus looks at him, unbearably sad. If he knew the truth, Alec could explain that it wasn’t quite as tragic as it sounded. Alec, Izzy, and Jace were all turned the same night. They watched from a distance while Max grew up and lived a great life to the ripe old age of ninety. Alec supposed that the story was still tinged with sadness. His mother lost three of her four kids in one night.

“I’m so sorry, Alexander.”

“Thanks. I’m okay now. It happened a long time ago,” Alec assured, clearing his throat. “Do I get to learn about you too?”

Alec learns Magnus was adopted when he was nine after his mother committed suicide and in turn tells him his favorite memory from his childhood to try and lighten the dark mood they’d set. He tells Magnus about the days his mother spent teaching him and his siblings how to cook, which unfortunately Izzy never mastered, and going out and picking the vegetables from the field, milking the cows, and helping her grind the wheat into flour for bread. 

Alec realizes now she probably didn't need the help after so many years of doing it alone after Robert ran off with his mistress. In fact, Alec is almost positive, it probably would have been easier without them underfoot, but she never seemed to mind. She never lost her patience with them. 

Magnus occasionally asks him questions about his mom, what it was like growing up on a farm, if they had sheep, in between stories about his life, like how he met Catarina and how he and Ragnor got banned from Peru. His queries spark more memories Alec is willing to talk about, Then next thing Alec knows, it's nearly midnight.

"Unfortunately, I should be getting to bed. I'm supposed to meet Catarina and Madzie in the morning," Magnus says, looking regretfully at the door back to the inside. "But this was fun. We should, uh. Do this again sometime?"

Alec smiles, trying so hard to be cool for once. "I'd like that." 

He watches Magnus disappear behind the door with a wave, wondering what he's gotten himself into, before heading back inside with a smile on his face.

* * *

Alec sinks into his chair with a glass of wine and a book. He’s too wired from his time with Magnus to sleep, and the wine should ease some of the tension if he can manage to pull his thoughts away from his enematic neighbor.

He manages to drink half his glass and finish a chapter when there’s a knock on his door. Alec hadn’t been expecting any visitors. Reaching out with his enhanced senses, he can hear a heart beating like a hummingbird’s wing and faint traces of sandalwood and apples. 

_Magnus_.

"Hey," Alec greets him, stepping out into the hall. "What's up?"

"Hi."

Magnus shifts from side to side, tapping his foot against Alec’s door frame and rubbing his thumb and pointer finger together in circles. Magnus’ eyes dart from Alec’s face to the ground and back again. When his gaze settles briefly on Alec’s mouth, he lets out a small, nervous giggle. 

"Hi?" Alec repeats. Magnus’ heart is beating so fast; it’s distracting. He wants to reach out and soothe Magnus’ nerves, but he's worried any sudden moment will spook the usually confident man. "Everything okay?"

“I think I was a little too subtle on the roof.” Magnus laughs again, a little more steadily. "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night? Like, on a date."

That isn't what Alec was expecting him to say. He’s not sure what he was expecting but definitely not that. "Okay." 

"Because I really like you and— wait, what?" Magnus says.

Alec tentatively brushes his hand against Magnus’. Smiling, when Magnus doesn’t pull away from his cold touch, Alec slides his fingers between Magnus’. "I said, okay. A date sounds great."

"Oh," Magnus' gaze dips down to focus on their intertwined fingers. "Sorry, I was kind of expecting you to say no."

Alec frowns in confusion. He thought his attraction to Magnus was overwhelmingly apparent. "Why would I say no? I had a great time tonight, and I--I know it wasn’t exactly a date, but--. Uhhh, you don’t seem like someone people normally turn down."

"I--. No, you’re right. I don’t usually struggle for company, but, darling, you must realize you’re like, crazy hot, right?" Magnus says, cheeks turning a pretty pale pink. "Plus, you're a vampire. I hate to quote stereotypes, but you’re certainly not known for dating outside your kind."

"I’m not. I’m not crazy hot,” Alec scoffs. He leans out his apartment door, looking up and down the corridor. Finding it empty, save for Magnus, he whispers, “How did you know I’m a vampire?" 

Magnus’ face scrunches in confusion. “Was it supposed to be a secret?”

“I--yes?”

"Really?" Magnus waves his hand dismissively. "Is 7:00 p.m. tomorrow good for you?"

Alec nods in agreement, hyper-focused on the drag of Magnus' thumb along the back of his hand to say anything. Every swipe was making more warmth spread across Alec's skin until he felt warm from the inside out. 

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow." 

Magnus starts shifting again, his heartbeat picking back up and his fingers on his free hand drumming nervously on his thigh. His lips curve into a smile, but he won't meet Alec's eyes, darting from his lips to somewhere over his shoulder and back again. 

"Goodnight," Magnus says, squeezing his hand before slipping his hand out of Alec's grip. Alec almost wants to whimper at the loss of his touch. Magnus' skin against his own felt like...home. 

Magnus takes two steps towards his apartment and pauses, swiveling back towards Alec. "Close your eyes."

Alec raises an eyebrow questioningly but does as Magnus asks.

He hears Magnus' feet drag across the threadbare carpet until he's so close Alec can feel the heat radiating off his body, and his scent surrounds him, all the usual things blended with smoke and fire.

"Sweet dreams, Alexander."

He feels the phantom press of Magnus' lips burned across his cheek and the corner of his mouth until sleep finally takes him.

(He's sure he dreams of Magnus, too.) 

* * *

Alec does his best not to panic between the time he wakes up and his actual date with Magnus. It's safe to say he's not very successful. Which is ridiculous; he's 245 years old, for god's sake. It’s just a date. With Magnus, who he's maybe already half in love with. No big deal. He could do this.

Alec spends most of the day walking around the city, convinced he'll do something idiotic, like cancel on Magnus or move out of town if he's within a two-block radius of him. He wanders around Central Park, meanders through Chinatown, and he even does a bit of window shopping until finally, it's time to get ready for the date. 

Magnus knocks on his door a few minutes before 7:00. The sound of his heart, just a few beats too fast, thunders in Alec's ears even through the solid oak barrier. It's reassuring that Alec isn't the only one with butterflies. 

Alec opens the door in the third knock and slips out into the hallway. Alec drank an extra pint of blood in preparation for this date, and he’s never been so happy for his foresight. Magnus is a sight to behold on a regular day, but this is clearly _date_ Magnus and he has stepped up his game. “Wow, you look--” _edible--_ “incredible.” 

Magnus grins shamelessly. "Hello to you, too, Alexander." 

Alec doesn’t have it in him to be embarrassed by his evident admiration. Not when Magnus’ dark teal shirt framed with a shimmery beaded collar dips down nearly to his navel, exposing so much smooth, brown skin that Alec’s mouth almost waters. Under Alec’s watchful eye, Magnus reaches up to fiddle with the cuff on his ear. The motion highlights his bicep’s bulge, which never fails to make Alec feel hot under the collar. Alec wants to sink his teeth into his arm, and it has nothing to do with being a vampire. 

“Hi,” Alec says finally. He makes a split-second decision to grab Magnus’ hand, loving the way their hands fit together. “Shall we?”

"I thought we could go to the roof," Magnus replies, not sounding like his usual confident self. "Sit by the fire and watch a movie on my laptop, drink some wine. I got food from my favorite Ethiopian restaurant. " 

Alec smiles, even though he kind of feels like he might throw up. "Sounds great. Lead—"

“I forgot to ask you, and Raphael is a “blood purest” and was not very forthcoming about other vampires, but you do eat food, right? " 

Alec nods, but Magnus doesn’t appear to hear him. He drops Alec’s hand and starts to ramble about movies and how boring they must be for someone born before movies were invented. "Magnus?" 

"You’ve been spending too much time around Sherman and his incessant chattering,” Magnus mutters to himself. “I’m not sure how Raphael stands it.”

“Sherman?” Alec inquires, though he’s not sure Magnus intended for him to hear that part.

“Simon. The doorman? He’s Raphael's mundane paramour.” Magnus finally stops muttering and looks up at Alec with a sigh, deflating like a balloon that's been pricked with a needle. “I’m sorry. This isn’t usually the Magnus Bane experience. I'm just nervous." 

Alec tugs Magnus closer by his wrist, rubbing his thumb against his pounding pulse. "Magnus, relax. The roof and wine and, just, everything sounds great," Alec assures him. "I do eat food, and I love movies and… I'm nervous too. It's been a couple of centuries since I've been on a date."

Magnus blinks in surprise. "You haven't— centuries?"

"No, I— I never wanted to before." 

"Oh." Alec can practically see the gears spinning in Magnus' head as the crease between his brows deepens. "What changed?"

"The cute witch next door asked me out."

Alec decides to throw caution to the wind, leaning down to brush a kiss across Magnus' cheek, warmth blossoming under his lips. Magnus sucks in a deep, shuddering breath, his magic flaring to life at his fingertips, blue flames running across the surface of his skin. 

The flames lick at Alec’s hand harmlessly, twisting around his fingers and tugging until Alec gets the hint and slots his fingers between Magnus'. Magnus smiles, and Alec can sense that both the man and his magic are pleased. The magic fades to a shimmering silver that twines around their hands and wrists like a vine, pressing their palms together firmly. In a way, it kind of reminds Alec of Izzy and Clary’s handfasting ceremony. 

Magnus beams, squeezing Alec’s hand and pulling him in the direction of the roof door. "Shall we?" 

* * *

That was over a year ago. Since that night, they’d fallen in love, swapped two apartments for one, gained a cat.

Magnus had kissed him when the night was over and returned to his apartment like a gentleman. 

Alec was not so gentlemanly after their next date. He can still distinctly remember the flush that spread from Magnus' neck, down his chest, and across his ribcage. His sweet sighs of pleasure as Alec traced the glow with his lips. His voice, soft and shy when he asked Alec if he could sleep there as if Alec was willing to let him go. 

As if Alec would ever want Magnus to spend a night in his own bed ever again. As if being with Magnus didn't change Alec's entire goddamn life. 

Before Magnus, Alec had three priorities for his afterlife: 

  1. Keep his bloodsucking tendencies a secret. 
  2. Never get attached to anyone or anything with a shorter lifespan than his own.
  3. No feeding from humans (anymore). 



Magnus shattered two of three with ease. It took mere days after their first date for Alec to fall quickly and painfully in love with him and add a new priority to his list. 

  1. Find a cure for vampirism. 



That was proving to be more difficult than Alec anticipated. Alec had spent the last year researching cures with none of them panning out until he finally has exhausted all but one very unlikely possible cure. 

The thing is, the supernatural community has more or less deemed it bogus. The potion part is relatively straightforward, but the part that gives Alec pause is; it requires True Love ™ for the potion to have any effect. 

The lover must brew a potion made of helichrysum arenarium, orange peel, mugwort, and wolfsbane, with the most important step being to add a single white lily dipped in the blood of the vampire they wish to cure. After they drink the potion, the vampire must then drink from them, and… that's where the myth gets a bit fuzzy. 

The end result is the vampire becomes mortal again, but the amount of blood they have to take isn't precise. One passage says nearly all of it, another that it depends on the strength of the potion.

He knows if he tells Magnus, he will insist they try it, and Alec doesn't want to see his face when it doesn't work. When Magnus realizes they don't have True Love ™.

Living without Magnus someday terrifies Alec, but not quite as much as the possibility of Magnus leaving so Alec could find True Love ™ scares him. 

Thankfully, witches age a bit slower than humans do, so they should have a few extra years before Magnus' inevitable death and a few fewer years of Magnus glamouring them to look the same age. More importantly, time to find a cure, that doesn't involve Magnus' blood, that will work, but none of that is much comfort when Alec is faced with an eternity without Magnus after he passes.

* * * 

The first thing Alec notices when he wakes is the sweat pooling under his body, the sheets sticking to the curve of his back and the backs of his thighs as he shifts around the bed, searching for Magnus, who is nowhere to be found. 

He reaches out with his mind, listening for the faint sound of his voice, heartbeat, or even the shuffle of his feet across the floor, but his quest is met with silence. Complete silence, which is something Alec hasn’t experienced in centuries. He can't even hear anyone in the neighboring apartments. What is going on?

The second realization is that the sweat drenching the bed is coming from him. He's the one sweating, but he hasn't sweat since he was 25 when he was hu—

He raises his hand to his chest in disbelief, resting it where his heart should be dormant, only to feel a strong, steady beat beneath his palm. "What the hell?" 

"What's wrong, love?" Magnus asks from the doorway, two steaming cups of coffee in his hands. He's bare-chested wearing pajama pants, that Alec suspects are his own, slung low on his hips. He glides across the room, setting the mugs down on Alec's nightstand before crawling back into bed next to him. 

Alec pushes himself up, Magnus curling himself under his arm once Alec's settled against the headboard and a mountain of pillows. "My heart is beating," he says, expecting Magnus to be similarly shocked. 

To Alec's surprise, Magnus doesn't bolt upright or check his pulse himself. He laughs, delighted. "I would hope so. Did you forget again?" 

"Forget? Forget what?" Alec is so, so confused. 

"You're human again. The cure worked. We're going to grow old and disgusting together." 

When Magnus presses his lips to Alec's, they're warm, but not the usual warmth that feels like the sun melting the frost. In fact, if it weren't for the coffee Magnus had been drinking, Alec might not have noticed at all. For the first time, he and Magnus are the same temperature. 

"Uh, yeah, I guess I did," Alec says, slightly dazed from the kiss. 

It's then that Alec notices the twin puncture marks a few inches above Magnus' left collarbone. A bite he knows is his own. 

It worked. Holy shit!--

Alec wakes up, not in a pool of sweat, and tries not to be disappointed. Magnus is naked, pressed against his side, the moonlight shining through the window, making his skin glow. He's beautiful, like a work of art. Like a perfect, priceless thing that Alec shouldn't be allowed to look at, let alone touch. 

Alec should be happy, and he is, but he's cold, and his heart isn't beating, and god damn it, he wants it, okay? The cure. He wants it so much it's pathetic. 

Magnus deserves someone he can grow old with, and Alec desperately wants to be that someone, but Alec will have to let him go if he doesn’t find a cure. The very thought makes Alec’s stomach turn. He loves Magnus, and he wants for once in his life to be selfish and have and keep what he wants. (Without making Magnus undead.)

Magnus shuffles closer, sighing Alec's name softly in his sleep. He flops an arm across Alec’s chest, sleepily nuzzling his shoulder, the hair of his goatee prickles Alec’s skin. Alec pushes the hair off of Magnus' forehead and brushes a kiss to his temple. "I'm here." 

The thought of someone else having this, having Magnus is unacceptable. Fuck. He has to find something that will work. Alec doesn't care if he has to invent one himself. He'll find a way.

He has to.

“I love you, Magnus.”

  
  


* * * 

Magnus and Catarina get spectacularly busy with the impending holidays. Something that both thrills and exhausts Magnus. Alec isn't sure when Magnus sleeps between work and trying to spend what little time they can together. He wouldn't be surprised if he were running on caffeine and sugar at this point.

Finally, about a week before Christmas, Magnus has a rare day off. (Something Alec suspects Catarina arranged before Magnus worked himself to death or she killed him and hid the body.) 

They spend the morning watching movies, huddled together on the couch under the heavy duvet from their bed, hot chocolate warming their hands. Alec has paused the film more than a few times to lick the lingering taste of peppermint from Magnus' mouth.

For some reason, HBO is showing a vampire movie marathon instead of Christmas movies. They're the third movie in, right as Dracula bites Lucy Harker when Magnus shifts out of their blanket cocoon, his collarbones shifting distractingly under the neckline of his sweater and says, "You could bite me if you wanted to. I trust you."

"What?" Alec forces himself to laugh. "I don't want to bite you," Alec insists, hoping Magnus doesn't notice his fangs already descending. 

It's not a total lie. Alec wants to not want to bite Magnus. Truth be told, he's a lot better at controlling it than he used to be. 

It's most challenging in the early morning hours when Magnus is still soft and sleepy—completely trusting that he is safe from Alec. 

He's not wrong; Alec would never hurt Magnus. He loves him, more than he's loved anyone before. More than he thought was possible to love someone. 

Still though, sometimes Alec worries he'll lose his tightly reigned control. It's hard not to sink his teeth in and slake his thirst. To mark Magnus, for everyone to see, as his. Only his. 

It’s hard when Magnus takes off his clothes and climbs into his lap, his lips finding Alec's, Magnus' teeth pressing into the meat of Alec's bottom lip and tugging. When he's moaning Alec's name as he rises and falls above him, like waves on the sand, when he twists his long fingers into Alec's hair and tugs his face into the curve of his neck, that's slick with sweat, his blood rushing under the skin. 

When Alec scraps his blunt teeth across the side of Magnus' throat, and Magnus comes, striping Alec's belly and squeezing around him, taking Alec over the edge with him.

But he doesn't, even though he knows without a doubt that Magnus wants it. Because once he starts, Alec isn't entirely sure he could stop. 

He probably would, but Magnus is intoxicating. He has to assume his blood would be the same, like the most amazingly rich, red wine, and Alec doesn't want to live in a world that doesn't have Magnus in it. He wants even less to be the cause of a Magnus shaped hole in his life. 

Waking up to Magnus' face is one of the best things he's experienced. He's not going to trade that for anything. He would give up his immortality to live out the rest of his days with Magnus if he could. 

"Really?" Magnus asks, raising a skeptical eyebrow. 

He reaches up and pulls down the collar of his sweater, arching his neck to expose the long line of his throat. It makes Alec's mouth water. He can practically feel Magnus' pulse under his lips, taste him on his tongue. Times like this, Alec's sure Magnus is the devil himself and not a witch.

"Are you sure?"

Alec swallows heavily around the lump that's formed in his throat. "Yep. Positive."

Magnus shrugs again, looking slightly disappointed and smoothing the neck of his sweater back into place. "Alright. Consider it a standing offer, though." He smiles, slotting his fingers between Alec's with a gentle squeeze. Leaning forward to brush a soft kiss across Alec's cheek, he says, "I have to go meet Catarina for lunch. I'll see you later?"

"Of course." Alec pulls their linked hands up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the soft, thin skin over Magnus' wrist. "I love you."

"I know." Magnus leans down and kisses Alec sweetly. "I love you too."

* * * 

All things considered, Alec holds out an impressively long time. It's a series of events that Magnus no doubt orchestrated that leads to Alec giving in. 

It starts with Magnus "accidentally" nicking his thumb while slicing mushrooms. He lets out a small hiss of pain, bringing his thumb to his mouth to suck the blood off, nose wrinkling at the taste before smiling and holding his hand Alec. "You wanna taste?"

Alec shakes his head, hands clenched at his sides. Magnus is definitely the devil. "Do you need a band-aid?"

"Nah, I think it's already stopped bleeding."

Alec almost wants to laugh at the defeated slump of Magnus' shoulders and his utterly disappointed tone as he goes back to making dinner. 

Later, when Magnus is slumped against his bare chest, sweat cooling on their skin and sticky with their combined release, the question nags at Alec, keeping him on the precipice between consciousness and sleep until he has to ask. "Why do you want it so much?"

"Because it's part of who you are, and I love who you are. I don't want you to hold yourself back from me." Magnus presses a kiss over Alec's heart. "Plus, movies make it look super hot."

Alec laughs, swatting at Magnus' shoulder. "You're ridiculous; you know that."

"It's part of my charm," Magnus says, pulling the blankets over their bodies and snuggling deeper into Alec's chest. "You'll taste me someday, and your life will be changed." 

"Over my dead body," Alec deadpans. "You eat so much sugar; you’d probably make me diabetic."

Magnus sounds just as sleepy as Alec feels when he finally formulates a response. "Aw, is that your way of telling me you think I'm sweet?" 

Alec kisses the top of Magnus' head. "If I say yes, will you let us go to sleep?"

Alec gets his answer in the form of Magnus' deep, even breathing.

"I love you, Magnus," Alec whispers into his hair, pressing another kiss to his lavender locks and following Magnus over the edge into sleep. 

* * * 

Next, Magnus cuts himself shaving, followed by a few suspicious scratches from Binx (the gentlest cat in the word), and then finally, Magnus slices open his palm while he opens the mail with something so sharp that it barely passes for a letter opener. 

"Can you help me bandage this?" Magnus asks, walking into their bedroom, blood dripping down his wrist and gauze squeezed in his other hand. 

Alec's wine glass explodes in his hand, shards of glass littering the floor. "You're going to get blood on the carpet," he whines. "Get in the bathroom. I'll be right there."

Magnus, the loveable idiot that he is, moves into Alec's space, splaying himself across Alec's legs. "What would I do without you?" Magnus whispers the words into Alec's mouth, their lips brushing with every word. 

Alec does the only sensible thing he can, which is makeout with Magnus. 

Later, after Magnus' hand is adequately cleaned and bandaged and they're lying in bed, Alec can't stop thinking about the dangerous game Magnus seems to be playing. 

"My life will be over when you're gone," Alec whispers into Magnus' neck, trailing kisses down the side of his throat. "I won't love anyone the way I love you. You're everything to me." 

"You don't have to live without me. You could —" 

Alec presses a finger to Magnus' lips, cutting off the thought before he can finish it. They've talked about this before, more times than Alec would care to think about. Magnus had found it imperative that Alec knows Magnus considers it to be an option. That he wants to be with Alec forever, even if that means...

"No. I would do almost anything for you, but I won’t do that." Great, now he's practically quoting a Meatloaf song. "We'll find another way, Magnus. I promise." 

Magnus sighs, his mouth creased in a frown. "Okay. I'll reach out to the coven again. Maybe they can find something."

* * *

Alec gives in a mere two weeks later. His head is between Magnus' thighs, his hand gripping Alec's hair, as he swallows around him. "Please, Alec."

“Alec? You must be getting desperate,” Alec teases, his voice absolutely wrecked. He loved not needing to breathe. It made it that much easier to make Magnus fall apart. "Be patient for a few more minutes, baby."

He ducks his head, intending to finish what he started. "Alexander, wait," Magnus says, tightening the grip he has on Alec's hair and tugging until Alec gives in, sliding up Magnus' body. 

"Hey," Alec whines, slapping Magnus' shoulder. "Why'd you stop me?"

"I...uh," Magnus starts, giggling nervously. It would be charming if Alec didn't very much want to get back to blowing him. 

Magnus reaches up to trace the swollen outline of Alec's mouth with his thumb, a soft sigh escaping his mouth before he's dragging Alec down to meet his lips. 

Magnus licks along the seam of Alec's mouth, pressing his teeth into his bottom lip and tugging until Alec moans and lets Magnus deepen the kiss. He flicks his tongue against Alec's canines, eliciting a shudder that Magnus feels down to his bones. 

Magnus swallows audibly, grasping Alec's hand and trailing their fingers up the crease of his inner thigh. "Please?"

"Magnus…" 

Alec wants to deny him, but he wants this so badly, has been unable to stop thinking about it since Magnus gave his consent months ago. It wasn't in his nature to deny fresh blood from a willing body. Let alone from Magnus, who he's craved since the moment they met. "I could hurt you."

"You won't." 

Alec works his way back down Magnus' body, gentle kisses down his chest, a hint of teeth across his ribs. He sucks a series of bruises between Magnus' hip bones, his beautiful brown skin marred with a constellation of purple and pink.

He would be content to spend the rest of the night, hell, the rest of his life, right here, nestled between Magnus' thighs. 

"I know you won't. You would never hurt me," Magnus insists between sighs of pleasure. "Don't you want to know how I taste?"

“I already know how you taste, babe,” Alec says pointedly.

Magnus rolls his eyes. “Not all of me. Come on, Alexander. I want it.”

Magnus' moan as Alec sinks his teeth into his thigh is a sound Alec will never forget. He won't soon forget Magnus' hands fisted in his hair or the full-body shudder after his first swallow either. 

For a moment, Magnus blood is all he can think about, vampire instincts taking over. This is what he was afraid of—draining the life out of his boyfriend because he can't control the animal inside. 

As if he can read Alec's mind, Magnus sighs his name, voice utterly devoid of fear, the hand in Alec's hair sliding down to cup his cheek. "I love you." 

His words clear Alec's mind, and he's able to reign in his bloodlust. Magnus whines when Alec pulls away, clinging to his shoulders as Alec licks the small punctures clean. He presses a gentle kiss to each one. 

"Why did you stop?" Magnus complains, echoing Alec's earlier sentiment. "I want more." 

"Thought we could do something better," Alec says, wrapping his hand around Magnus' dick, rubbing his thumb under the head where he knows Magnus is the most sensitive.

"Y-Yeah, that sounds good too," Magnus gasps.

Which is the last thing Magnus says for a very, very long time. 

"So, what did I taste like?" Magnus asks, spread out across Alec's chest, sounding wholly strung out. The combination of blood loss and orgasm very likely leaves him feeling drunk. 

"Ambrosia."

It's relatively natural after that to feed from Magnus whenever they're intimate. Well, as natural as drinking your boyfriend's blood can be, anyway. 

Alec stops getting blood from the butcher shop ("Why pay for it when you can drink me?" Magnus reasons, "It's not like I don't like it."), and consequently, the amount of sex they have increased a lot. 

It takes a few months for Alec to realize he doesn't always drink from Magnus when he bites him. Sometimes, after Alec has spent a considerable amount of time teasing Magnus to the edge and back again, he'll sink his fangs into Magnus' thigh or shoulder. Magnus' will come instantly, coating their bellies with his release. 

It's an interesting realization, to say the least. One that Alec plans on having so much fun with. 

* * *

"You got something in the mail from Isabelle and Jace," Magnus yells from the bathroom. "I left it on the coffee table.”

“Thanks, babe.”

"Can you make me tea? I'm gonna be so late," Magnus asks, snagging half of Alec's English muffin. 

"Already done." Alec slides a travel mug across the countertop. His eyes are drawn to the column of Magnus' neck. "You might want to wear a turtleneck to work."

"Why?" Magnus tilts his head to the side like Binx when she hears a sound outside the apartment, his forehead creased in confusion. It's so cute, it nearly restarts Alec's heart. "It's not that cold today."

Alec pulls Magnus back into the bathroom, positioning him in front of the mirror, still streaked with steam. His shirt is like something out of a romance novel. White and flowy, the wide neck gaping, so the entirety of Magnus' throat and collarbones are exposed. Alec is more than a little tempted to drag Magnus' back to bed, work be damned. 

Magnus' neck is gorgeous. A galaxy of deep purples, vivid reds, and pastel pinks atop miles of soft, pale skin. Alec feels absurdly pleased with himself and his handiwork. If anyone were to see Magnus' neck, there would be no doubt who he belonged to. Alec is written all over his skin. 

Alec presses his thumb into the bite mark on his shoulder, watching Magnus' eyes go wide, and his throat bob as he swallows heavily. "Oh."

Magnus is very late for work that day, but he is wearing a turtleneck. 

* * *

Alec isn't proud of it, but he had kind of forgotten about curing himself. Hell, he'd forgotten that he even asked Izzy and Jace for help.

It was familiarly common for vampires to feed from people they're intimate with, but it wasn't something Alec had ever done. The rules he set for himself made it impossible. Now that he has, he can understand why so many vampires have done it. It was an unbelievable feeling, so much so that the cure took a backseat in Alec's thoughts.

The package from Izzy and Jace was a wake-up call that, even if life with Magnus was great the way it was, even if he and Magnus both loved it, he would still outlive Magnus by decades, possibly centuries. Magnus had made him promise that he wouldn’t stake himself after his death.

It’s not a promise Alec wants to have to keep. He’d rather be human. So, Alec knows he needs to refocus his efforts and not get quite so lost in Magnus again. 

Alec slides the contents of the package onto the coffee table. A book thumps out and a note flutters out from its pages.

Alec -

Hope this helps your special quest. It was not easy to find.

Jace and I miss you, big brother. When are we going to meet your new beau? 

Love, Izzy

The book contained the same cure Alec had yet to try, but in far more detail. It did specify, just like the Dark Grimoire, that there was no historical evidence of this cure being effective. Many vampires had tried and failed. Most of which also killed their mates in the process. Something about the potion created a feeding frenzy that made it near impossible for the vampire to stop.

The only semi-encouraging piece of information Alec found was that, as far as anyone could tell, no one had ever tried it with a witch (or a demon, but that was more a blood incompatibility thing). Maybe witch blood was the key. 

Alec pushes himself up from the couch, pulling out his phone to send Izzy a thank you text and putting away the book when Wuthering Heights catches his eye.

He slides it out from its place on the shelf between the Demonomicon and Jane Eyre. Alec flips through the pages until he reaches the center, where the lily Magnus had given him when he moved in, is pressed between the sheets. 

' _Maybe I should at least tell Magnus_ ,' Alec thought, lifting it off the page, careful not to damage the brittle petals. Magnus had been changing Alec’s life every step of the way, starting with this flower. He deserves to know there is a chance. 

Worst case: Magnus dies, and Alec breaks his promise. No big deal. 

* * *

_The rooftop is filled with red roses and white lilies. Alec's favorite. He reaches out to touch the flowers, the soft buttery feel of the petals on his fingers reminds him of Magnus’ skin._

_"Magnus? I'm here."_

_He looks around the rooftop, seeing no signs of other life. Maybe Magnus was running late._

_He drops his hand from the flower petals, his fingers coming away slick with something wet. Weird. The petals didn't feel wet. He rubs the liquid between his fingers -- doesn't feel like water-- and looks down at his hands. Blood. Around him, the flowers suddenly decay and turn to ash, the air thick with it, filling his mouth with the acrid taste._

_He absentmindedly brings his hand to his mouth to taste, and his world drops out from beneath him. Magnus’ blood. He's drenched in it. He feels like he can't breathe. Like, someone dropped a few cement blocks into his chest._

_"Magnus?" he calls, praying for an answer. He has to be okay. Without Magnus, he doesn't-- god, he doesn't even want to think about it._

_Something makes him turn around and then he's in their bathroom. Magnus’ lifeless brown eyes stare back at him from the bathtub._

_"No. No, no, no."_

_"You could have stopped this." Magnus’ voice hisses in his head. "You could have saved me, Alexander."_

_The spot Magnus likes for Alec to bite because clothes more easily conceal it, is clean and closed, but just a few inches below is a violent, ragged bite over Magnus’ jugular. Blood still pouring from it, filling the tub until it spilled over the edge and onto the floor._

_Alec has two hysterical thoughts as he slides down the wall onto the blood-soaked floor. The first is, it's kind of like in that movie they watched last weekend. The Shining? And the second,_

_"I did this," Alec realizes with horror. "I'm so sorry, baby. I should have--"_

_"There's time," Magnus' voice whispers again. "You can still save me. You just have to wake up."_

Alec stumbles out of the bedroom. He needs to see Magnus. Has to make sure that he's...that he didn't--. 

"Hey, sleepyhead," Magnus greets him, grazing his cheek with a kiss as he breezes past him on his way back to his open laptop. "I was beginning to think you'd never get out of bed."

Alec stands frozen in place, his mind foggy from sleepy and fear that he hadn't been dreaming. He can hear Magnus’ computer mouse clicking and the occasional clink of ceramic on the glass as Magnus slowly drinks his tea. 

"Are you okay? You're not usually this quiet. Are you getting sick?" Magnus frowns. "Can you even get si--."

"I found a cure that I think we should try." 

Magnus looks up from his screen, minimizing the orders he must have been looking over. His glasses are perched on the end of his nose, and he's in one of Alec’s oversized sweaters. He looks warm and welcoming, like home. Alec hates that this is going to hurt him.

"Really?" Magnus asks. "That's amazing, Alexander."

Alec nods, heading over to the bookshelf and plucking the Dark Grimoire from the shelves. He shuffles over to where Magnus is sitting with the book and climbs into his lap. It shouldn’t work with all his long limbs, but Magnus magicked the chair to accommodate them when they first started dating. Magnus snakes one hand out to hold Alec steady, rubbing his thumb over Alec’s hipbone through the thin cotton of his shirt.

"Yeah, um. In here,” Alec hands him the book in his hands, “and the book from Izzy."

"But we've had that book for, like, forever,” Magnus points out and flips the book open to the marked page. “Eight months at least." 

"I kind of… found it a while ago." Alec pauses, steeling himself for Magnus’ reaction. "But it needed your blood, and I didn't want—it's a long shot anyway."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Magnus voice breaks on the last syllable, his face crumpled in something akin to pain. Pain that Alec caused. "I… my blood can cure you. How could you keep this from me?"

"Babe, it's just a myth. There's nothing in any of the texts that show it working. I didn't want to get your hopes up." 

Magnus’ pinched expression melts into something that is almost a smile. "That's what most people would say about us. Witches, vampires, demons - those are myths too."

"Yeah, but that's different." Alec insists, crossing his arms across his chest. "We're real."

Magnus curls his hand around the bend of Alec’s elbow, his thumb rubbing slow circles that slowly leeches the tension out of Alec’s body. "And the cure could be too. Why didn't you want to try before?"

“Because it’s dangerous. It’s never been tried with witch blood and the potion makes the vampire lose control so that they drink enough. I could hurt you, and—“

“Alexander,” Magnus says tenderly and leans in to kiss Alec. “You would never hurt me. What else has you hesitating?”

"Because what—" Alec pauses. This is Magnus. The absolute love of his long life. Alec knows that, without a doubt. Knows it like he knows the sky is blue and the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. But, that doesn't mean that he and Magnus are, like soulmates or whatever. 

There's no gauge for this, no handbook. Nothing tangible that Alec can see or hold that would prove what they had was special. Alec would feel better if things were black and white, but he knows that’s not how the world works.

Alec takes a deep breath and starts over. "I didn't tell you because what if we weren't-- aren't--"

"True love? Of course, we are." Magnus uses his free hand to cup Alec's jaw, drawing him into a kiss that Alec wants to melt into, forget all about this conversation, the cure, everything, and lose himself in Magnus. "But, I guess there's only one way to find out for sure."

"How can you be so sure?" Alec cringes at how small and insecure his voice sounds. 

He wishes he had Magnus' faith in things. He feels Magnus smile into his hair, the press of his lips against his skin, soothing some of the anxiety churning in his stomach, the dream starting to fade from memory. 

"A vampire and a witch falling in love? Come on, that's true love." 

"I’m still not sure it will work, even if we are," Alec pauses, squirming uncomfortably. "You know." 

"True loveeeee." Magnus fills in, beaming. "Just think of puns you can make when we get married. We could have mints that say 'mint to be,' and it will be the truth. How cool is that."

Alec smiles, partially because he is thinking about all the puns they could make, but mostly because of Magnus. Alec doesn't know what he'd do without him. "When we get married? I don't remember proposing," Alec retorts, his mind going to that small black box hidden in his sock drawer that contained the Lightwood family ring. 

Magnus blinks, frozen like a deer stuck in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. He can see the gears twisting and turning inside his head, probably about two minutes away from panicking because he doesn’t want to be “too much” like so many exes claimed.

Deciding to put Magnus out of his misery, he says, "I'll marry you, but I'm expecting a better proposal next time," meaning every word.

Magnus' expression softens into a smile. "Why don't we focus on making you human again first." He punctuates his statement with a kiss to Alec's cheek, his hand resting over Alec's dormant heart. 

"You're the one that brought it—" Alec winces when the back of Magnus' hand connects with his shoulder with a thwack. He holds his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. What do we need?"

Magnus thumbs through the Dark Grimoire, making the occasional interested hum as he flips the pages. "I think we have all the things we need for the potion. Your blood should be the last ingredient." Magnus snorts. "Actually, I guess my blood is the last ingredient."

Alec is not amused. 

* * * 

The potion is ready the day before Alec's 247th birthday. Alec thinks maybe Magnus planned it that way. Magnus said it was more like fate. 

"I don't know how I'm ever going to get you a better birthday present," Magnus complains. "Nothing is going to top making you human again."

"If this works." 

Magnus rolls his eyes affectionately. "Don't be such a downer, love." 

"I'm being realistic, Magnus." He doesn't want to get his or Magnus', hopes up, but he's not being pessimistic. "There's a difference." 

"No, with you, there isn't,” Magnus argues, smiling with warm eyes, the way Alec always wants to remember him. 

"Are you ready, love?" Magnus asks. He picks up the vial on the countertop and twirls in between his fingers. He pulls Alec’s sweater over his head and flings it behind him, leaving him in only a tee-shirt and boxers. The sweater lands on the couch with a thump causing Binx to jump off the arm and skitter into their bedroom. 

Looking at Magnus’ skin erupt in goosebumps, Alec realizes the apartment must be cold, though Alec can't feel it. This is something Magnus always grumbles about when he comes home to a freezing apartment, but hopefully not for long. Alec's fingers itch to trace the trail of love bites from Magnus' jaw and the slope of his beautiful neck down to his hip bones, and even further to the cluster of hickies that he worked across Magnus' inner thighs. 

A flood of magic rushes out from the center of the room as Magnus drinks the potion, the tendrils making Alec's skin tingle. He wants to kiss down the curve of his spine and between the hollow points of Magnus' ribs, wants to press an ear to his chest and listen to his heartbeat. He wants to live in this moment forever. Magnus bare before him, eyes full of love and trust. _Alive_. 

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

Magnus holds out his hand for Alec, who takes it, drawing Magnus into the circle of his arms and tucking his head into the crook of Magnus' neck.

Magnus leads them into their bedroom, flopping back into the mattress and pulling Alec down with him, never breaking his hold. 

Magnus' fingers slide into the hair at the nape of his neck, nails scraping at his scalp, and it's so much like Alec's dream from so long ago. He almost expects to open his eyes and find himself back in that field of lilies. Almost. 

He brushes his lips against his bite mark. The one he always comes back to. The one Magnus, in the throes of pleasure, always presses Alec's mouth to, with a quiet plea for what they're both craving. 

"You have to bite me for it to work," Magnus murmurs, stroking his fingers through Alec's hair, his nails lightly scratching at his scalp. "Kissing doesn't work, unfortunately."

"I know," Alec growls. He hasn't bitten Magnus since before the nightmare. He tried a few weeks ago after Magnus begged him, but seized up in fear. Thankfully, Magnus had let it go after that. "Just give me a minute."

"Is this like, the vampire equivalent of erectile dysfunction?" Magnus jokes. 

" _Magnus_."

He shrugs. "What? Is it? Because, you know, it happens to everyone at least on—"

"I don't want to hurt you," Alec whispers. "I'm terrified."

His fingers stutter in Alec's hair, quickly resuming their soothing motion. "You could never hurt me. You love me too much." Magnus leans back and tips Alec's face up with his thumb. He kisses Alec, soft and sweet and full of feelings. "I trust you."

"I do love you." Alec twists his hands in the hem of Magnus' shirt, worrying the seam between his fingers. Magnus was right. He loved him too much. Alec was tied up in every part of him, even the farthest, darkest corner. 

Alec takes a deep breath and whispers to himself, "It's now or never, Alec."

He sinks his fangs into Magnus and drinks, Magnus' quiet groan a familiar sound that could almost make Alec forget what they're attempting.

He takes a deeper drink, and his head swims. He feels like the floor is shifting beneath him, rising and falling like a roller coaster until it finally drops out entirely. 

"Alec?" Magnus sounds simultaneous too far away and too close. "I think it's working." 

The last coherent thoughts he has before losing consciousness are Magnus' blood has taken on a weird, sort of bitter taste, metallic taste, and 'oh. This is what blood tastes like to humans'.

* * *

"I think you're starting to go grey," Magnus comments as he combs his fingers through Alec’s hair. He pauses his ministrations to brush the hair off Alec's forehead and press a kiss to his temple. "I thought that would take longer, you're only 249."

Alec’s expression twists into a scowl. "Fuck you; I’m 29. Technically, I'm younger than you."

Magnus snorts inelegantly and closes his laptop, where he'd been reviewing new book releases for the shop. "I don't think that's how it works, darling. Becoming human didn't erase 218 years of you being on the earth as a vampire."

Alec shrugs as best he can snuggled up against Magnus. He snags the hand running through his hair and brushes a kiss to the back of it, the familiar current of Magnus’ magic flaring to life under his touch. "I'm the first, and the only human turned vampire...turned human-ish. I think it works any way we want it to." 

The cure had the unexpected and undocumented side effect of not quite turning Alec into a witch, but giving him the ability to wield Magnus’ magic and allowing him to age as Magnus did. 

"That's true. We're really something special, aren’t we, Alexander?"

Magnus curves his hand around Alec’s jaw and tips his face up for a kiss. The cold silver of Magnus’ wedding band presses the warmth of his skin, making Alec shiver. He should really have Magnus enchant them always to be warm.

Alec nuzzles the skin of Magnus' neck, his lips brushing over the long healed bite scar. "Thank you."

“For what, love?”

“ _Everything_. Loving me, trusting me not to--Magnus, I don’t think I could have lived without you. I love you so much.”

“Well, thanks to modern witchcraft, true love, and a few pints of my blood -- you won’t have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I missed any warnings that I should tag for or if you think the rating should be higher. I wasn't sure. <3


End file.
